I'm Here
by The Great Naxa
Summary: . . . . .and it was worth it for both of them. . . . .


Author's note: This was made along time ago! But I still love it! Aerifa = love!

Dedicated to SecretBox because I love her so :]

-

Though Tifa grew up surrounded by boys when she was younger, and they were her friends; they weren't her _real_ friends. She had realized that until later in life. She had never had a true, best friend. She only realized that after the death _of_ her true best friend. She had learned to like the flower girl very quickly. She had never trusted someone so quickly before. Sure, sometimes she was jealous of her, but she never disliked her. She could never dislike her.

She hadn't realized how she yearned for the woman's smile during the day until it was gone. She hadn't realized how the girl had made her laugh a lot more until she was gone, and her laughter came to a halt. She hadn't realized so many things until her best friend was gone. Until…Aerith was gone.

If only she had realized how much she appreciated her before it was too late. If only…she had known her feelings.

If only…

Tifa never wanted to admit it to herself, but she never really did like showing her emotions. She could never tell someone how she felt. She didn't want to be a burden; she didn't want to seem weak. She remembered what Aerith had told her once.

"_It's okay, I'm here."_

How she wished she could hear those words again.

As Tifa closed down the bar for the night she couldn't help but feel self pity. She had once thought her and Cloud could be but…without him knowing it he broke her heart. She never wanted to feel that way again.

Reno had been visiting her lately, and she had to admit she was enjoying him. She never thought she would actually like talking with the Turk. Of course Reno had been flirting with her, and she could admit she liked it, but…

She wanted something more than flirtation. She wanted love. She wondered if Reno could give that. Or was he just looking for a fling, _if_ he was looking for anything.

Tifa went to her room and shut the door. She sighed and laid down on her bed.

Soon she was dreaming. Dreaming of Aerith's church. She hadn't been there in a while due to working. She misses it, really.

She was lying down in the flower bed. She hadn't realized how comfortable it was.

_Tifa._

Tifa sat up, and looked around. Was that the person she thought it was? The flower girl? Her best friend? Aerith?

She waited, but silence overtook the church. She sighed.

_I'm here._

Tifa wasn't sure if she was imagining things or if she really did hear Aerith's voice.

She thought for a moment and knew what Aerith was doing. Tifa had been keeping in her emotions for a while. She needed her best friend right now, and her best friend knew that.

"I just don't want to feel heartbroken again," she shook her head; "it's not a good feeling to have."

She paused, and wondered if Aerith would say something. She continued when there was no reply.

"Is Reno good for a boyfriend? I mean…he says things to me that are so sweet. I just don't want to fall for him and him not wanting to be with me…you know?"

She sighed, and watched as the sun grew brighter.

She smiled, "I feel doubtful…I don't know," she shook her head. "I'm confused!"

_You know…_

Aerith's whisper began.

_I've known Reno for a while. He's sly, but he doesn't go after a woman unless he wants her. Nothing lustful, but he flirts cause he knows the girl likes it. A broken girl, that is._

Tifa winced, was she a broken girl?

_He knows it makes you smile, and he loves your smile._

"You think?" Tifa held a slight grin.

_He makes you laugh, doesn't he?_

Tifa laughed, "yeah," she admitted.

_That's good. Well, give it a chance and see what happens. Don't be hopeful until you know his true intentions. If he turns out to be someone you don't want, move on._

Tifa nodded in agreement. "Aerith…," she began to cry. "I miss you."

_I miss you too._

Tifa stopped crying when she felt Aerith hug her from behind.

_Its okay, I'm here._

Tifa woke and found herself in her room. She shielded her eyes from the sun shining through the window. When her eyes adjusted to the sun she got out of bed and looked out the window.

She smiled, "thank you, Aerith."

Her best friend was still there. She was never truly gone. Though Tifa missed Aerith greatly, she knew Aerith was always with her. And Aerith didn't mind hearing Tifa's heartaches because when it was all over with Aerith was granted a smile from the young bar tender.

_And it was all worth it for both of them._


End file.
